New Horizons
by I'm a Sucker for Happy Endings
Summary: Leah was prepared to die in the battle with the Volturi but she was hit with the last thing she saw coming. Imprinting, which she'd despised with a passion is now opening her sky to new horizons and, maybe, love? Leah/Nahuel.


_**Summary: Leah was prepared to die in the battle with the Volturi but she was hit with the last thing she saw coming. Imprinting, which she'd despised with a passion is now opening her sky to new horizons and, maybe, love?**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue;**

**I don't own Twilight**

**and neither do you!**

* * *

I circled the Cullen's house, in a routine that I new very well, stop, look for danger, keep walking, if you hear a rustle in the leaves: pounce. Those poor chipmunks never had a chance. I frowned, my huge lips turning down into what I knew was an unflattering grimace. 'Cause we all know that all the guys on the block are looking for a werewolf chick with a hell-ova lotta baggage to boot. I stopped for a second, and kept walking, the stalk of a true predator.

I sighed, which came out as a menacing growl. I heard two swallows cower deeper into the trees, at least someone thought I was intimidating, Seth knew I wouldn't hurt him.

Damn that kid and his bulletproof logic. And Jacob just laughed, claiming that he would never consider me 'scary'. Ask him where he got that scar on the nape of his neck, just ask him. That showed him how scary I am, be afraid, be very afraid.

I kept on circling for about five minutes, until it bored me. As soon as I was uninterested, I phased, grabbed the pair of cutoffs and a white tank. Both of the articles of clothing reeked of parasites. I considered tossing them into the river (the clothes not the leeches, though that does sound like fun…) but my life was already perverted enough with the lack clothes worn, better not test the rules of society farther. Rubber bands will be fun to bend but when they break and hits you in the eye it hurts like hell. I, sadly, knew this from experience.

I smoothed out my hair, which was cut into and uneven bob. The unevenness was a side effect of shit getting stuck in my hair. I sighed again ruffling my hair, letting a few leaves and bracken fall to the ground before making my way to the leech's house.

Jacob had me making more rounds around the house ever since the psychic had ditched us. Because The Volturi (you have add 'the' before 'Volturi'. It makes them feel important.) were on red alert because of devil spawn and her 'dangerous' nature. I'm sure if she was so dangerous she have whooped Jacob's ass and stopped dealing with his shit. I smiled at the thought, violence and kids these days.

I slammed the mahogany door that I'm sure many bloodsuckers had walked through, and stalked into the room full of many disgustingly beautiful faces. Mind Eavesdropper and Lovesick Skank were in the corner; being all in love. Gag me. Jacob was sitting in a cushy, undoubtedly expensive, stainless white chair. Devil Child seated in his lap. He looked up and frowned when he saw me. Nice to know I'm appreciated.

"I thought you were out patrolling." he said, in a tone that was reserved for me, each word pronounced slowly and disapprovingly.

"I got bored." I said, matter of factly, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Leah--" he started in his 'Just Do It' tone, I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, my voice sarcastic, "I know, if I don't walk in circles for a few more hours were all going to _die!"_ I threw my arms up in mock-terror, before collapsing back on the floor. Jerking for effect and becoming completely still my tongue hanging out of my mouth. I saw Jacob's eyes roll skyward. But, some of the leeches chuckled_._

I stood back up, brushing off the bottoms of my jeans before turning back to Jacob.

"Anyways, I'm going home to take a shower. Unless Seth used all of the hot water," I mused, "Did you know that he likes to sing Shakira in the shower. It's, like on of the worst things about being a werewolf. I can hear everything--" I widened my eyes to enunciate my point, "Everything." I gave a pointed look to Mind Eavesdropper and Lovesick Skank, who were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

I closed the door, gentler this time, and took the traditional route to my house.

~0~

After a quick shower I lugged my body over to my bed, ready for a quick nap. I looked out the window, and saw that there was a light dusting of snow on the ground.

I remembered that my father used to love the snow. He'd wake us all up at the crack of dawn just to see it all before it melted. I loved it too, how something so soft and majestic could cover the imperfections and flaws of the earth in just one night...

I howl broke through my reverie, it was starting.

I sprinted into the forest, my hair still damp from the shower. And phased as soon as I was in the clear, from human eyes and ears. My clothes ripping to shred as my paws fell to the ground, breaking the illusion that was the snow. As soon as I was solidly on the grass I was met by two frantic minds.

_Where is Leah? What if they've got her and there holding her hostage... _That's definitely Seth, nice to know someone cares. Jacob on the other hand...

_HolyshitNessiePassportHolyfrigginshitRioFuckEsmeIslandNessieNessie--_

Well good luck with that one, I decided Seth would be my source for information because Alpha dearest was teetering on the peak of insanity.

_Shut up, dumbass. Those Volturi wouldn't lay a finger on me. _

_Leah!_

_That's my name; don't wear it out. _I teased, using my best coping mechanism: humor.

_Let's go kick some vampire ass! _he cheered, and I howled in agreement, before running with all my might to the clearing, Jacob and Seth at my flanks. We burst through the trees and my overconfidence was shattered. The rest of the wolves were there. Ten of them in total, and some of them couldn't have been older than twelve. There lives hadn't even begun, and they were going to end, for our mortal enemies.

I was furious, I had been prepared to die here. I'd _planned _it, Seth would run and he would be safe. And he could live with mom, and I could live with dad. I stepped in front of Seth protectively, and bared my teeth. A ferocious growl came from my chest, and I saw one of the head Volturi take a measured step back.

I growled, satisfied.

But I _knew, _that none of us were going to get out of this alive. From all the background knowledge I'd gotten from Scar face at his meetings, I knew that older vampires fought skillfully and stealthily. And from Dr. Fang that the Volturi had 'paralyzes' and we'd be useless in battle. Hit one wolf's mind, you hit them all.

I saw the two shorter cloaks, Alec and Jane, I presumed moved behind the leader of the Vampire Mafia. Where petite woman, clad in the same black cloak was touching his shoulder lightly. Dr. Fang stepped forward his palms up, like a criminal showing a cop he had no weapons.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." he said smoothly, the essence of calm. The snow powdered clearing was silent for a moment, and then Dr. Fang shared greetings with the Vampire Mafia's leader.

Leader Vamp, stepped forward and his defensive line crouched forward. I felt like a high school football team, going up against the Pittsburgh Steelers. The woman kept her hands on Leader Vamp's shoulder as he glided forward. "Peace." he said, stopping the advance of his army.

He walked a little closer, and I was hit with his scent. Belch. He cocked his head to the right and even that casual gesture looked like a sinister death sentence.

_Way to be optimistic, Leah. _Seth grumbled, as Jacob inched closer to Nessie, uncontrollably.

_Seth, _I thought much more seriously than my default setting, _So not the time. _His mind was silent.

"Fair words, Carlisle," he said and I could feel a 'but' coming on, "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." I huffed, impatient. If they were going to fight, could they at least hurry it up and stop with the civil banter.

Dr. Fang shook his head vigorously, and stuck his hand out into the empty air. The gesture seemed slightly... ominous, for lack of a better word "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." he pleaded, but of course Mafia Leader had a rebuttal.

His crimson eyes became hostile slits, "But, how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done." he countered, a faux sadness darkening his eerie features. I scoffed.

The white haired wuss moved forward and I snarled, he seemed unfazed. He argued his point vigorously, with a lot of shouting and objections, and he pissed me off.

_Dibs, _I called into the strangely silent vat of thoughts, well except for Jacob's string of 'Nessie' and various profanities.

The Wuss called forward another vampire, Irina. Who was the sister of the overly flirtatious strawberry blonde. Her eyes stayed on her sisters, and Wuss slapped her across the face with a sharp _Smack!_

I couldn't of hurt, but it seemed degrading and humiliating. They acted like they owned her. I hissed along with her relatives.

"This is the child you saw?" Wuss demanded of her, "The one that was obviously more than human?"

She examined Devil Spawn. Her eyes swam with confusion. "Well?" he snarled.

"I... I'm not sure," she admitted, looking frightened.

"What do you mean?" Wuss questioned acidly.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed this child is bigger than the one I saw, but--"

She was cut off by the leaches enraged roar, Mafia leader but a hand on his shoulder. Jesus, what was with these people and shoulders?

Leader Guy touched Irina's hand, and his eyes clouded over as he sifted through her thoughts. He pulled back and Dr. Fang, Wuss, and himself conversed.

Mind Eavesdropper quickly kissed his wife and daughter before walking over to the little group of parasites. The mother, Esme, whimpered and looked in terror at her husband and first son teetering on deaths edge. The small cloaked girl, Jane, smiled smugly at him when he was halfway through the clearing. Lovesick Skank looked like she was concentrating very hard on something (either that or she's constipated) and I realized that Mind Eavesdropper was not on the ground withering in pain. He was walking with a sure stride, taking Jane's smug smile and making it his own. She looked homicidal and was staring at Mind Eavesdropper in disbelief. He walked up to Vampire Mafia Leader and grasped his hand. His milky eyes clouded over and unclouded just as quickly.

"You see?" Mind Eavesdropper asked, hopeful.

He agreed and pleaded to see Devil Spawn, I felt Jacob stiffen as he approached. Vampire Mafia Leader brought two linebackers to protect him. Coward.

They all stopped in the middle, and Lovesick Skank, holding Devil Child approached. Body Builder Vamp and Jacob at her sides. They appraised Devil Child, and I stopped listening until _we _were brought into the conversation. Jacob whined at Mind Eavesdropper.

"There intrigued with the idea of... guard dogs," he murmured. I snapped a bark, and snarled at them.

Their ideas quickly retreated, "I suppose that answers the question." he said.

They went back to there own sides and I saw Wuss, Vampire Mafia Leader, and the other dude deciding our fate.

Wuss said we should 'kill them all' with a wave of his hand. The Other Dude, decided to let us live. So, it was up to Vampire Mafia Leader. Greaaaat.

I saw some of the leeches saying there goodbyes and I decided to do that too, I licked the side of Seth's head before moving down the line towards Jacob, nudging him in a playful manner. I did the same to Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and when I got to Sam: I just turned around and walked away. Not daring to peek at his expression. I stood proudly and looked up to the sky, and I think just maybe I saw my Father smiling down on me. I smiled back and bowed into a defensive crouch, stepping back in front of Seth and snarling quietly. I think I heard a dirge playing in my head, it fit.

Just as I was about to spring I heard a collection of gasps, and a collective shout of 'Alice'. I turned toward my left, and was met with the last thing I saw coming.

My whole body hummed, and my blood sang in my veins. My whole world shifted, spinning on it's axis before redirecting it's self. Right to the center of my universe, my life. There was a twang in my heart and something seemed to stretch out towards him. A rubber band connecting me to him, humming in a song all it's own.

And then I was brought back to reality, I had just imprinted,

_I had just imprinted._

This seemed to break Jacob out of his daze, because his head snapped in my direction and something flowed between us.

_Leah, are you okay? _

_No! _I whimpered, collapsing to the ground, letting out a broken howl. I had just imprinted, in time for me to die.

_It'll be okay, _he thought, trying to console me; the doubt laced with his thoughts did just the opposite.

My blood ran cold, _Were going to die._

I stood back up again, regaining my protective posture in front of Seth. Snarling quietly, these goddamn prissy bloodsucker were not going to take my family from me. Over my dead body, and I realized, that's what was going to happen. My eyes flashed over towards my recent imprintee, and I whimpered softly. Seth, or him?

_Leah, _Jacob urged, _Go. If I fight breaks out I'll howl._

And I did, I ran into the woods not stopping until I got to my house.

I threw on some clothes and raced back, not phasing but staying in human form. In time to see the Volturi drifting away, and a fire burning in the distance. I crumpled to the ground. _We had lost._

The pain of it was unbearable, pushing down on me so fully it was suffocating. I screamed and cried, and I saw something glinting subtly in the sunlight. I crawled over and picked up the shard of glass and very deliberately pushed the sharp end into my wrist.

~0~

I bet you didn't see that one coming! Boom-bam! And yes this is a multi-chap story and it is Leah/Nahuel. So the Cullen's and company aren't dead, just a misunderstanding.

So drop a review and tell me what you think!

l

V


End file.
